


Cherry Jubilee

by Sidekick_Theory



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Making Out, cherry stems, otp prompt, victory party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidekick_Theory/pseuds/Sidekick_Theory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A can tie a knot with a cherry stem easily. Person B doesn't possess the same skill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Jubilee

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea from one of those OTP Prompt blogs, I don't remember exactly which one it was or what the post said but this whole idea just stemmed from something they wrote. I know I have my HP AU still to write but honestly I don't have any inspiration for it right now so I'll be taking a hiatus from that one until I know precisely where I'm going with it. Until then I hope you like this little story I wrote.

Marc’s birthday promised a party no matter what, but the win from the game they had just participated in determined the joyous spirit of it. To Leo’s dismay this meant that everyone was extra generous with topping each other’s drinks off, leading a few people to go too far way too quickly. Leo could only shake his head as he pondered for the 20th time why his coach had given them the green light to drink.

By this point in the night though, the party had cooled to a standstill. The team was in three states at this point. The hard partiers, including the birthday boy, were passed out in numerous places around the house- Gerard’s house to be exact. According to him, since the two were friends with benefits, Gerard owed him this, but Leo knew it was just because he liked seeing Marc smile that angelic smile of his.

Other stragglers were camped out in the kitchen scrounging for food while also playing a slow pace game of truth or dare. Those were the drunkest of bunch, featuring mostly the younger players such as Marc-Andre, Rafinha, and Munir, but oddly enough Vermaelen and Bravo were there too showing everyone that they still retained some of their youthful humor, joining in the game with the same enthusiasm.

The main event was stationed in Gerard’s spacious basement where the group there had gathered around into a big circle with chairs and couches. The table in the middle showcased the many drinks that they had delved into throughout the night. This group was accompanied by young stars, who even after drinking over ten different liquids throughout the duration of the party still had the energy to bounce around like it was 7 o’ clock right before the game instead of 3 in the morning after a night filled with dancing, (such as Neymar, Leo had observed), and the likes of himself, the more reserved ones who knew drinking didn’t always add up to a fun night, but instead the quality of people around you could make or break a party. So luckily for Leo’s sanity, Masche and Luis were parked in chairs across the room still nursing beers from an hour ago.

“So I was dripping wet from head to toe, pink liquid sloshing in my shoes, and mind you I still had my full kit on, and this lady starts dragging me down the hall to the interview room swinging her purse around like a crazy person!”

“So they really made you meet Gisele Bündchen like that?”

“Yes!” Dani exclaimed to the attentive crowd. “But the kicker is I swear she didn’t even realize I was covered in slushy! She was just so happy to meet me that I think- and hope- she overlooked the fact that some zealous Madridistra had gotten a little confused on where to dump his drink.” This left the group howling with laughter. Leo chuckled along with them, directing all of his attention to Dani’s words instead of the laughing angel beside him. Neymar was leaning hard into Leo’s shoulder with giddy noises falling out of him in waves. Leo could feel the boy’s whole body shake as happiness mixed with his already expressive reactions.

Again though, Leo had to remind himself that that was what Neymar was- a boy. Barely 5 years of an age gap wasn’t that big, but when it came to maturity Leo couldn’t help but feel like a grandpa beside him. Neymar was so young and filled with life, whereas Leo was quiet, timid, and nowhere near as exciting. Leo had watched him the whole night dance around from one part of the party to the next. He took inventory of every drink the kid downed, and also every dance he turned down.

He reasoned with himself that this was a normal thing to do as Neymar’s mentor. He was supposed to watch over Neymar like Ronaldinho had watched over him. And if his heart leapt every time the boy rejected a dance with someone and instead he brought Leo another drink, then his ignorance would have to prosper to keep him sane.

Even as the group went around the room telling various stories of their past concerning all different subjects, Leo still felt Neymar’s eyes on him, gauging his reaction to every tale. Leo was happy that the alcohol had at least dulled his anxiety, because he was sure he would break from the pressure that Neymar’s beautiful eyes applied. Leo could see him calculating his every move out of the corner of his eye. Whether it be a change in position in the search for comfort or the reach for his beer bottle to calm him down, Leo found the boy adjusting to his every move.

To test the theory further, Leo had shifted to his most comfortable position yet. Now he was sitting on his leg furthest from Neymar while his entire body leaned down and sideways towards the boy, allowing for Neymar to rest a good portion of his body practically on top of him. The two of them had made a camp out of the love seat, but their positions now gave the illusion of room for at least 3 more people to sit there, which was more than what was probably originally planned for the creation of the couch.

After Dani’s story, a lull in conversation allowed time for Rafa and Marc-Andre to make a grand entrance. The room was then filled with laughter and thuds as the two banged against various pieces of furniture because they refused to let go of each other.

“Guys,” Rafa announced, “I found the most delicious things ever!”

“Shh, Rafa. Jordi just fell asleep on Ivan’s shoulder,” Masche reprimanded, pointing to the two men in question who were cooped up on the recliner.

“Right, right, he’s sorry. Right, babe? You didn’t mean to be so loud,” Marc-Andre said in an equally as loud of voice. Leo rolled his eyes as the two brought their fingers to their lips in a ‘shh’ sign.

“Alright, alright, now what is it that you brought with you?” Arda asked.

“Oh yeah here, I brought cherries!” Rafa exclaimed, tossing a bag onto the table.

Leo watched as a few people from the circle leaned forward to grab a handful of the cherries. After a beat, he turned to Neymar to ask, “Do you want any?”

Neymar looked over, startled by Leo’s voice. “Yeah,” he said in a high pitched voice. “I mean,” he recounted, clearing his voice, “Yeah, I’ll take some.”

With a small smile, Leo stood up to get a couple from the bag. He sat down next to Neymar again as Gerard asked, “Can anyone else tie the stem into a knot?”

“Ooh, I can!” Dani exclaimed, quickly ripping off a stem and making a big presentation of stuffing it back in his mouth. After a minute or so, he made a triumphant noise and presented the knotted stem to the group.

Leo was deeply amazed by this. He had heard once that it was possible to do such thing, but he had never seen it done in person.

He also knew that by being able to do it meant that you were a good kisser, but he had never gotten any complaints before so, why worry about it now?

(Although he did wonder whether or not Neymar could do it.)

The next to announce their ability to make the knot was Arda. He took a longer time than Dani to do it, but after a few expressions of agitation his face broke out into an infectious smile.

“Guys, watch! Mats and I can do it too!” Rafa shouted in a drunken excited voice. Without hesitation, Rafa shoved a stem into Marc-Andre’s mouth right before he stuck his tongue in too. This behavior wasn’t a surprise to anyone. No matter how many times the team would try to talk to the two of them about their obvious feelings for each other, they would never admit it unless the liquid force of alcohol was present in their systems.

That wasn’t to say, despite everyone’s annoyance to see the two dance around each other like they do, that their display of affection wasn’t hot. Leo could feel something stirring in his stomach at the sight of the two locked in each other’s embrace. Their contrast of skin was so alluring. It caused Leo’s imagination to wander, envisioning the same variations of skin but with Neymar in his arms, legs wrapped around his waist as he-

“Done!” Rafa screamed, breaking Leo from his sweet reverie. His eyes met Masche’s across the room who just gave him an eye roll. Jordi jumped in his seat on top of Ivan. With a sigh, Ivan stood from his perch and helped Jordi out of the room and into the basement.

“Babe, be quieter. Here people sleep. We must vacate,” Marc-Andre explained to him in his broken Portuguese that Rafa had only just begun to teach him. The Brazilian beamed up at him, grabbing his hand quickly and guiding him out of the room.

The room fell silent again with their departure. Gerard was the one to finally break the silence to ask, “Leo how about you, can you tie a knot with a cherry stem?” The whole room drew their attention to him now. Leo nervously glanced around the room, looking for a way out of their scrutiny. His eyes fell on Neymar last who was looking at him curiously with a hint of excitement. He found the boy to be sitting on his knees facing him directly now as he passed a cherry from side to side in his mouth. Leo followed the movement with his eyes as Neymar’s actions became more pronounced at Leo’s observation.

“Leo!”

“What?” He asked, jerking to look back at Gerard.

“He asked you whether or not you could do it too,” Masche answered with a knowing look.

Leo visibly gulped as he tried to think of a better answer than, ‘No, I’m a loser’. “How about you, Masche? Can you do it?”

Leo saw Masche’s lips twitch into a slight smirk as he reached forward to grab a cherry. He pulled the stem off slowly and inserted it into his mouth. Amazingly, he tied the stem into a knot faster than anyone else had so far. He did the whole act coolly without breaking eye contact with Leo. He pulled the stem out slowly and showed everyone his work. Leo rolled his eyes at him, because of course he could tie it into a knot, he was Javier Mascherano after all. He internally groaned as everyone let out noises of amazement.

The attention wasn’t set on Masche for long though, for then he looked at his Argentinean counterpart and asked, “So can you do it or not?”

Leo sighed looking up at the ceiling and softly said, “No.”

“What was that?” Dani asked snickering.

“I said no,” Leo answered roughly. He chanced a glance over at Neymar to see his reaction. He was surprised to find the boy smirking as he rested his head on his hand, giving Leo a mirthful look.

“Oh c’mon, you can’t have that now! Someone will just have to teach,” Arda said with enthusiasm.

Other people gave their agreement too, but Leo shot them down. “No guys, I already have enough skills, I don’t need this one too.”

Everyone immediately started in with their disagreements, but it was Neymar that Leo actually listened to. “C’mon Leo, it’s pretty simple actually. I know with a little incentive you could do it. How about I teach you?” Neymar asked in seductive voice as he sat up higher and moved closer. Leo looked into his eyes to see how far gone he was, but all he say was lust.

Leo sat back deeper into the couch, subconsciously letting his legs fall open and his head lean back to rest on the cushions. He then questioned in an equally sultry voice, “And how would you go about doing that?”

Neymar chuckled lowly, setting Leo at ease as he leaned forward saying, “It’s pretty simple really, just hold still, okay?”

And Leo didn’t know whether it was the alcohol that was allowing him to stay cool or the naïve idea of how he thought Neymar was actually going to teach him, but when Neymar put a cherry stem up to his lips he didn’t flinch. Instead he allowed the stem to enter his mouth right before Neymar’s lips met his.

With Leo’s head still leaning back against the cushions, Neymar was the one to take over the kiss. For a short time only their lips were involved as they moved them together slowly. Then Neymar introduced his tongue, licking lightly at Leo’s lower lip before pushing through the seam. They made out leisurely, ignoring the rest of the room as they explored each other’s mouths, poking at the other’s tongue and licking around.

Neymar’s move to get closer prompted him to place his hand on Leo’s thigh furthest away from him. Before he found his balance, Leo raised his hand to steady his waist, and he was rewarded with little nips to his lip and a hint of a smile in the kiss.

They continued to kiss with the addition of teasing teeth and hands squeezing at parts of each other‘s bodies very so often. Leo was lost in the feel of it all, drowning in his own desire to have Neymar so close to him. He was intoxicated by the heavenly scent of the boy, something sweet mixed with a spritz of something spicy. He tasted even better because of all the fruity shots and drinks he had downed throughout the night. Leo was taking his time to enjoy every minute of it as he moved his arm to pull the boy closer.

Eventually, when Leo was finally beginning to lose himself completely in the kiss, Neymar moved back with the biggest grin on his face. At Leo’s confusion, Neymar stuck his tongue out. At the very tip of it was the cherry stem tied in a perfect knot.

“When did you… How did you…” Leo began to ask, breathing heavily.

“During the kiss of course.” Neymar answered after taking the stem off his tongue and stuffing it in his pocket.

“Wow.”

They finally turned to acknowledge the rest of the room. They were all staring at them with wide eyes and shit-eating grins.

“Yeah wow, that was… something,” Arda said from the side, breaking Leo and Neymar’s daze. “On that note, I think I’ll head off to bed now.” The Turkish man stood slowly holding a pillow in front of his crotch.

Gerard stood up next saying, “Yeah me too. I wonder if I can wake Marc up for some late night birthday sex.” The two of them left the room discussing the possibilities of the birthday boy actually being able to wake up in his drunken state to pleasure Geri.

Dani then stood announcing, “Yeah, I’ll be off too, I think we should just leave them to the room alone, don’t you think, Masche?”

“Yeah, I think they can entertain each other enough on their own now.” Shooting a wink over to the two of them, Masche followed Dani out the room with a huge smile on his face.

Rolling his eyes the whole back over to Neymar, Leo couldn’t help but smile at the excitement that showed on the boy’s face. Without a word he used his hands to pull the Brazilian over and into his lap easily. Immediately the boy buried his face into Leo’s neck and began to suck.

“I guess it’s true then,” Leo surmised.

“What?” Neymar asked, looking up from the mark he was in no doubt leaving.

“People who can tie a knot with a cherry stem are really, really, good kissers.”

Neymar’s face broke out into a big toothy smile as he leaned forward again to press his lips back to Leo’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Heart-warmingly cute I hope! Thanks for reading and don't be afraid to tell me your thoughts on what you think of these types of stories! I love feedback.


End file.
